Double Crosser
by bellatheshrimp
Summary: ...namun momen bahagia tidak pernah berlangsung untuk selamanya. Seperti kisah mereka. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, akankah persahabatan mereka tetap terjalan seperti yang dulu mereka harapkan? AU. SasuNaru/SasuSaku
1. Preresquisite

AN: Ya ampun, fanfic perdana jika ada banyak kesalahan tata bahasa ataupun ketidak jelasan plot...saya sendiri masih merasa fifty-fifty untuk mem-publishnya, tapi ya sudahlah...sudah terlanjur ini...

Mohon bimbingannya ya, senpai-senpai sekalian*bow, bow*

Pairing: SasuNaru;SasuSaku

Warning: rated T for Yaoi and suggestive themes..ahem.

Disclaimer: If I own them, I wouldn't make a fanfiction.

* * *

**Double Crosser**

((When an ever lasting love isn't just a mere statement))

-

-

-

* * *

Mulanya tidak ada yang istimewa diantara mereka. Sang pemuda jatuh cinta pada si gadis, namun si gadis adalah pemuja fanatik pemuda lain, yang merupakan adalah rival sang pemuda. Kebetulan. Kedua pemuda itu tidak pernah mendeklarkan persaingan mereka secara gamblang, tetapi dalam jiwa masing-masing mereka tahu, dan mengakui adanya suatu daya kompetisi yang tinggi untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain.

Menyerah memang tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidup sang pemuda, tetapi karena suatu sebab sang pemuda tak lagi berusaha untuk mengejar-ejar cinta si gadis. Singkat cerita, si gadis dan sang pemuda kini menjadi teman dekat, bahkan sang pemuda tidak segan-segan untuk membantu si gadis mencuri hati rival terbesarnya. Namun hati si rival pemuda itu terlalu dingin, terlalu sukar untuk diluluhkan. Perjuangan si gadis pun berhenti di tengah jalan, lagi-lagi karena suatu sebab yang tidak jelas.

Pada akhirnya sang pemuda, rival sang pemuda, beserta si gadis menjadi tiga sahabat dekat.

Tetapi dalam setiap kisah yang pernah ada, momen bahagia tak selamanya ada. Secara tiba-tiba, rival sang pemuda harus meninggalkan kedua temannya. Kedua temannya itu, sang pemuda dan si gadis, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mencegahnya pergi. Tapi rival sang pemuda tidak punya pilihan lain, ia harus pergi. Dan ketiganya, mau tidak mau, harus menutup lembaran kisah persahabatan mereka sampai di sini.

* * *

_**1-Prerequisite**_

* * *

**Menara Sharingan, 20.50**

Sasuke menutup laptopnya dengan tenaga sedikit berlebihan, guratan kekesalan terpahat jelas di wajah tampannya. Bagaimana tidak, proposal pembangunan proyek baru yang seharusnya sudah rangkap dan ditandatangani kakaknya belum juga selesai, padahal _deadline_-nya besok siang. Ia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa, kelambanan bawahannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas atau ketidakprofesionalannya sebagai seorang atasan. Sekilas ia sempat melirik tumpukan map yang masih bertumpukkan tak jauh darinya, sedikit dari salah satu contoh kelalaiannya dalam mengembang tugas. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dua puluh satu tahun, usia yang cukup muda untuk menyandang nama wakil direktur hal itu tidak berlaku apabila perusahaan tersebut adalah perusahaan milik keluarga sendiri. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa keberatan untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan, tapi jika tenaganya harus diforsir sebanyak ini, lama-kelamaan dirinya jadi malas juga. Bukan, bukannya tidak mau menjalankan amanat mendiang ayahnya, tetapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, tak jarang ia merasa Tuhan berlaku sedikit tidak adil terhadapnya. Di saat teman-teman seusianya—yang rata-rata masih menyandang stempel mahasiswa ataupun pekerja kantoran biasa masih bisa hura-hura maupun berkeliaran sana-sini dengan wajah sumringah, ia harus berkutat lebih dari dua belas jam di kantor. Sasuke masih ingat saat teman SMA-nya, Inuzuka Kiba, menawarinya _free pass_ untuk menghabiskan malam minggu di salah satu klub ternama beberapa minggu lalu, ia hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan gelengan lemah dan langsung mencelos lesu, menatap tumpukan kertas penuh deretan angka di meja kerjanya dengan tatapan nanar.

Terkadang tidak enak juga menjadi anak konglomerat.

Ralat, terkadang tidak enak juga menjadi putra keluarga Uchiha.

Buktinya, rekan kerjanya yang lain—juga salah satu putra konglomerat—Sabaku no Gaara maupun Hyuuga Neji masih bisa asyik kelayapan di beberapa diskotik, sekalipun status mereka di kantor tidak berbeda dengan jabatan Sasuke sekarang.

_Damn._

Sasuke memijit-mijit bagian pelipisnya sejenak, rasa nyeri di kepalanya tiba-tiba muncul dan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu refleks memejamkan matanya, lalu menenggelamkan tubuhnya di kursi sampai setengah badannya benar-benar melorot—kursi kulit itu berukuran super besar, bahkan untuk postur tubuh Sasuke yang bisa dibilang cukup mendadak di sakunya membuat Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, tangannya merogoh saku kemeja abu yang dikenakannya. Sekilas ia sempat melirik si penelpon.

_**Haruno Sakura calling...**_

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu memencet tombol menerima telpon.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Masih di kantor?"

_Well, isn't it obvious?_

"Yaaa. Kerjaan numpuk." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sedikit ogah-ogahan.

"Emang nggak bisa ditunda dulu? Kamu nyadar nggak kalau sekarang udah jam sepuluh?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _deadline_-nya besok, sudah tidak bisa ditunda lagi."

"Tapi kasihan kan badan kamu...nanti kalau kamu sakit gimana? Aku nggak mau ya kalau Mikoto-san nelpon aku lagi buat ngasih tahu kalau kamu kolaps atau apa. Pokoknya kalau kamu sampai sakit, aku nggak bakal jenguk kamu." Sasuke tersenyum sendiri mendengar ancaman secara tidak langsung yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Lha...aku kan bisa nelpon dokter lain. Masih banyak kok dokter yang mau nanganin aku."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sepertinya tunangannya itu sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi tingkah Sasuke kalau lagi kambuh penyakit usilnya.

"Oke, oke. Aku bakal pulang, tapi nggak jamin jam berapa."

"Tapi—"

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya, Sakura. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi."

Helaan napas. "Kamu tuh kalau dikasih tahu nggak pernah mau begitu maumu, ya sudah. _Take care of yourself_. Jangan sampai _overwork _lagi."

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap layar PDA-nya dengan tatapan lurus. Seseorang yang barusan menelpon adalah sahabat dekatnya semasa SMA, yang sekarang merupakan tunangannya. Sasuke tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ayahnya yang menyuruhnya bertunangan sebelum menjadi wakit dirut, terlebih lagi saat itu dirinya belum genap menginjak usia dua puluh tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun selama hidupnya, jadi bertunangan dengan Sakura adalah jalan yang terbaik daripada harus memulai hubungan baru dengan wanita lain. Pribadinya yang dingin dan introvert membuatnya agak susah membaur dengan masyarakat, terlebih kaum lawan jenis. Mungkin hanya pembicaraan yang mengandung topik-topik tertentu yang bisa membuat Sasuke tetap vokal. Padahal, dengan wajah tampan dan aura memikat yang terpancar kemanapun kakinya melangkah, Sasuke bisa memikat siapa saja. Namun ia tetap memilih Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi kedokteran yang ramah dan cantik, walaupun sedikit galak menurut seleranya.

Sakura adalah sosok tunangan sekaligus sahabat yang mengaggumkan, gadis itu sudah mengerti

'isi perut' Sasuke, mulai dari sifat _moody_-annya yang susah dikendalikan sampai sifat romantis yang bisa ia perlihatkan pada momen-momen tertentu. Sasuke memang beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sakura, berhubung jaman sekarang agak susah bagi seorang bujang untuk mencari seorang istri idaman.

_Basically, he's an Uchiha, and an Uchiha deserves the best._

Tetapi entah mengapa, Sasuke sering merasa kurang 'sreg' dengan pertunangan yang baru mereka jalani selama setahun ini. Sasuke merasa belum matang dan belum siap untuk membangun sebuah keluarga. Mengurus dirinya sendiri saja kadang-kadang dia merasa keteteran, apalagi harus menghidupi istri dan anak-anaknya kelak. Kalau bisa, Sasuke ingin membatalkan pertunangannya sejenak dan menunggu sampai usianya dua puluh lima tahun, paling tidak di usia ideal seperti itu mentalnya sudah siap untuk membina keluarga Uchiha yang baru.

Kalau ada satu hal yang Sasuke sesali sekarang adalah, mengapa ia tidak mengungkapkan isi hatinya itu pada ayahnya dulu. Sekarang ayahnya sudah meninggal dan otomatis ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Meminta hal tersebut pada ibunya? Bisa-bisa penyakit darah rendah Uchiha Mikoto kambuh lagi.

* * *

**Apartemen Kisarazu, Shibuya.**

Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, tetapi ia merasa cukup bangga dengan aset yang dimilikinya. Rambut pirang keemasan yang menjuntai halus tidak melebihi pangkal leher, kulit _sunkissed_ yang hangat, serta sepasang bola mata berlapis iris biru yang bisa memikat siapa saja. Dengan balutan t-shirt ketat berwarna oranye,_ suspender_, serta celana pendek kargo yang dikenakannya, tidak heran jika banyak kaum wanita—maupun lelaki—yang mendeskripsikan sosoknya dengan kata manis, atraktif, maupun sensual.

Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, lalu tersenyum lebar. Penampilan, beres.

Pemuda itu melihat jam dinding kamarnya, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas tepat. Sempurna. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit sebelum—

_Ting tong._

—seseorang menjemputnya.

Naruto bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, lalu membukakan pintu depan apartemennya dengan senyum yang terus mengambang.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan datang telat."

Pemuda yang ada di ambang pintunya itu hanya menjawab dengan pendek, "Tentu saja."

"Jangan cemberut terus kayak gitu dong, Gaara! Kita kan mau senang-senang!" seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Gaara, mempersilahkan pemuda berambut merah itu masuk.

"Aku nggak cemberut, cuma lagi _bad mood_." balas Gaara _reluctant._

"Kenapa?"

"Biasa, urusan kantor."

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Gaara, lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut."Habis ini, aku jamin, kamu nggak bakal _bad mood_ lagi."

"Aku yakin kamu udah bilang hal itu sama banyak orang." Gaara melengos sambil bersua pelan.

Naruto tidak memedulikan komentar temannya, dengan penuh semangat ia mengambil ponsel dan dompet yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari ruang tamu."Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Semangat bener." Lagi-lagi Gaara menjawab dengan nada sinis.

"Iya dong!" Naruto mencubit pipi Gaara_ playful_, "Udah ah, kamu niatnya kan jemput aku ke sini buat senang-senang, bukan ngajak berantem."

"Hn."

Dengan cengiran lebar khasnya, Naruto mengait tangan Gaara dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya."_Let's kill some boredom."_

"Malam ini emangnya mau ke mana?" Akhirnya Gaara luluh juga. Siapa sih yang bisa tahan ngambek lama-lama sama bocah pirang itu?

"La Gateaux, kata Kimimaro, klub itu baru buka dua minggu yang lalu, tapi pengunjungnya nggak kalah banyak dari Clubhoppers. _Sounds good, huh?_"

"Kimimaro?" Dahi Gaara berkerut, sedikit penasaran dengan nama yang terdengar asing baginya.

"Sudahlah, itu gak penting. Ayo kita pergi!" Naruto berujar cuek, membuat Gaara kembali larut dalam pikirannya.

Tidak penting? Mudah sekali Naruto berkata hal itu?

* * *

**La Gateaux Pool and Nightclub**

"**Afterdark's Rhythm"**

**Limited date: 08-09-09**

Sasuke menatap _flyer_ di tangannya dengan dahi berkerut. Di satu sisi, ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah karena badannya capek luar biasa. Tetapi di sisi yang lain, ia ingin mencicipi nikmatnya dunia malam. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa, kan?

Sekarang sudah tanggal delapan, berarti hari ini hari terakhir dari tanggal yang ditentukan pada _flyer _tersebut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dua pemikiran yang bertolakbelakang pun berdebat di benaknya.

Pemikiran pertama berkata satu hal logis yang langsung muncul di otaknya pertama kali:Besok masih ada rapat yang lebih penting daripada sekadar menghabiskan waktu di diskotik, jangan sampai kau menyesal jika besok kau datang ke kantor dengan kantong mata mirip panda Cina.

Namun pemikiran kedua, yang sebagian besar dilandasi nafsunya sendiri menolak habis-habisan logika tersebut dan mengusulkan hal yang lain.

Coba lihat teman-teman seusiamu, mereka masih bisa asyik goyang semalam suntuk sekalipun besoknya harus berada di ngantuk ataupun kurang tidur tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, toh sudah terbiasa kerja lembur. Tinggal siapkan satu atau cangkir kopi dan beberapa butir aspirin, selesai , bukan?

Seakan mengetahui konflik batin yang sedang ia alami, terdengar sayup-sayup lagu yang mengalun indah dari _tape radio_ mobilnya.

_(*)Even heroes have the right to dream_

_It's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away....away from me_

_Even heroes have the right to dream._

Heh.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap untuk membawa Lexus silvernya ke kawasan distrik Shibuya.

* * *

Next Chapter:

_**Promises**_

_**2-To Be a Slave to Nothing**_

©bellatheshrimp, 2009

* * *

(*) Superman, sang by Five For Fighting.

Gomen gomen gomen buat para UzumakiNaruto-lovers! I'm sorry to make your favorite guy into a hooker...emmm...gay hooker..! Waahh!!! Kejam sekali saya, membuat Naruto jadi kayak gini. Ampun bang. Di chapter depan, bersiap-siaplah para SasuNaru lovers, cos mereka akan berjumpa lagi setelah berpisah selama *ngitung jari* kira-kira lima tahun...and some stuff will .

Saya masih baru di FFN dan saya _aware _akan hal itu, jadi apabila ada kritik/saran/komen yang mau dilontarkan, saya akan sangat menghargainya*wink wink*

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. To Be a Slave to Nothing

Author'sNote: Thank you so much for everyone's reviews. Maaf jika feel/point-nya kurang ngena karena jujur saja, saya sendiri merasa belum cukup puas dengan chapter ini. But I hope people enjoys it nonetheless.

Pairing: SasuNaru/ SasuSaku

Warning: Suggestive themes. Yaoi. Enough said.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya, terima kasih telah mengingatkanXD

Random Babblings: Kayaknya di chapter-chapter depan cerita ini bakal nyangkut di rate M deh. Kayaknya-kabur-

* * *

**Double Crosser**

**((When an ever lasting love isn't just a mere statement))**

**-**

**-**

-

* * *

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk jemari telunjuknya pada meja. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, sedikit banyak menampakan rasa cemas yang sedang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Berkali-kali gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik jam dinding yang tergantung pada dinding kamarnya. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Waktu yang sudah sangat terlambat bagi Sasuke untuk sampai di rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura lemah, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan perlahan, jemari lentiknya menekan tombol-tombol berisi angka-angka yang tertera pada _keypad_ ponselnya. Ia menunggu suara tunangannya di balik ponsel _flip-flop_ yang ia dekatkan pada telinganya.

Tuut. Tuut.

Mati.

Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Ponselnya mati.

_Mati atau sengaja dimatikan?_

Mau tidak mau pikiran buruk penuh kecurigaan mulai merasuki benaknya. Ketika ibu Sasuke—calon mertuanya—memberitahu dirinya bahwa Sasuke belum juga tiba di rumah, Sakura tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan tunangannya itu. Sasuke jarang sekali pergi keluar, apalagi setelah pulang kantor. Kalaupun iya, bisa dipastikan tujuan utamanya tidak jauh-jauh dari _business networking_. Sakura tahu, bagi seorang _workholic_ macam Sasuke, pergi jalan-jalan untuk sekadar _refreshing_ maupun bersuka ria bersama teman adalah hal yang tidak terlalu penting.

Tapi mengapa sekarang lelaki itu malah pergi—tanpa sebab dan alasan yang jelas? Tidak ada pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu pula. Setidaknya apabila Sasuke berkata ke mana dia akan pergi, Sakura tidak perlu secemas ini.

Ke mana dia pergi?

Kenapa dia pergi?

Dengan siapa—ia pergi?

Sakura menelan ludah tidak enak.

_Sasuke-kun, kamu di mana?_

* * *

_**2-To Be a Slave to Nothing**_

* * *

**La Gateaux Pool and Nightclub, ****pukul 23.45 **

_S__leek yet wild. _Sejak pertama kali Sasuke menginjakan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung ini, itulah kesan pertama yang terbesit di pikirannya. Di dalam gedung raksasa berbentuk _dome_ ini, puluhan orang berkeliaran bebas di lantai dansa. Meskipun tak sebanyak orang-orang yang sedang asyik bergoyang, Sasuke masih bisa melihat segelintir pengunjung yang duduk-duduk sambil bercengkrama dengan sesamanya di meja-meja bulat yang tertata apik—tidak jauh dari lantai dansa. Sasuke melangkah menuju bar minuman sambil sesekali melihat sekelilingnya.

Bisa repot kalau ia kepergok asyik di diskotik—yang paling terkenal seantero Shibuya pula—oleh rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Sasuke merasa tidak siap untuk dihujam pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting yang akan ditujukan padanya menyangkut keberadaan 'perdana'-nya di sini.

"Mau pesan apa, Bos?" tanya bartender bar itu, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tajam—sedikit mirip taring hiu, pikir Sasuke.

"_Vodka. A strong one."_ Apa gunanya pergi ke club kalau bukan untuk menegak minuman beralkohol? Tidak mungkin kan bila ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di sini dengan segelas _orange juice_?

Sasuke menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Gemerlap warna-warni lampu serta musik disko menghantam gendang telinganya, membuatnya merasa sedikit pengang. Tidak heran bila La Gateaux dicap banyak _clubhopper _sebagai surga dunia—dalam konteks apapun, selain atmosfirnya yang sedikit 'berbeda' daripada diskotik-diskotik lain, ruang lingkupnya yang besar, Sasuke bisa melihat kerumunan orang di tempat _pole dancer_ beraksi. Yang membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keningnya adalah keterlibatan _pole dancer_ lelaki dalam atraksi sensasional itu.

Jadi club ini diperuntukan bagi semua kalangan—heteroseksual, biseksual, sampai homoseksual.

'Menarik.' pikir Sasuke sarkastis.

Sasuke menghabiskan minuman beralkohol yang tersaji di hadapannya dalam sekali tegak. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyicipi minuman semacam ini? Tiga bulan? Enam bulan? Sejak keduanya bertunangan, Sakura selalu melarang Sasuke untuk menegak minuman berbau alkohol dalam jenis apapun.

"Alkohol tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Sasuke-kun." Kerap kali gadis itu berucap pada tunangannya. Sasuke tahu akan hal itu, dan bisa saja ia membalas perkataan Sakura dengan alasan usianya yang sudah legal—seperti yang biasa dilontarkan banyak orang. Namun bila dipikir-pikir lagi, Sasuke merasa ucapan tunangannya benar juga, alkohol tidak lebih dari sekadar media untuk bersenang-senang, lagipula sejak kapan Sasuke mempunyai waktu untuk bersenang-senang?

Tetapi kali ini, Sasuke hendak melupakan semua dikatakan Sakura tentang minuman yang ada di genggamannya, dan hanya kali ini, ia ingin mencoba untuk bersenang-senang.

"Satu gelas lagi."

Bartender berambut biru muda itu nyengir lagi, kali ini menampakan seringai yang lebih menyeramkan.

* * *

Gaara melipat dadanya dan bertumpu pada meja, sesekali melirik sekilas ke arah pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aaah!" Naruto berseru puas setelah menegak segelas Bloody Mary, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Corak kemerahan sedikit terlihat pada wajah kecoklatan pria itu, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak terlalu peduli. "Hey, satu gelas la—"

"Cukup, Naruto. Tidak lihat apa kalau mukamu sudah merah seperti itu?" potong Gaara cepat, sekilas terbesit nada kehawatiran di balik ucapan pria dingin itu.

Naruto memajukan tubuhnya, membuat jarak antara wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat. Lelaki bermata biru langit itu menurunkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu memperhatikan wajah Gaara seksama dengan kening berkerut." Ne, Gaara, aku baru tahu kalau kau tidak punya alis."

Gaara tidak merespon apapun.

"Mau kubuatkan alis untukmu? Pulang dari sini, kita beli _eyeliner_, ya?"

_Dia mulai mabuk_.

Gaara menghela napas berat, membawa Naruto pulang ke apartemen dengan kondisi mabuk adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulutnya, pria berambut pirang itu sudah mengambil perhatiannya duluan.

"Gaara, dansa yuk." ajak Naruto, menarik-narik tangannya penuh antusiasme khas anak kecil.

"Tidak." jawab Gaara pendek.

"Ayolaaah...dansaaaa yuuk...." Naruto semakin merajuk, tanpa sadar membuat kepala Gaara makin pening. Alkohol + Naruto : _Bad idea._

"Tidak." Kini Gaara menatap Naruto tajam, tatapan yang selalu sukses membuat orang di sekelilingnya melangkahmundur dan bergidik ngeri, namun sayangnya tidak berpengaruh pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini."Jangan paksa aku."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya sedikit, cemberut."Tapi kan tujuan kita datang ke sini untuk senang-senang, bukan untuk duduk-duduk doang!"

"Naruto..."

"Ayolah, Gaara! Sebentar saja....ya? ya? yaaa?" Sepasang bola mata _cerulean_ itu kini menatapnya penuh harap, sangat sulit untuk dihiraukan. Terkadang Gaara berpikir, apa yang membuatnya betah dengan Naruto? Selain keindahan tubuhnya, Naruto tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi yang bisa membuat Gaara nyaman. Berisik, selalu tersenyum ceria, optimis—walaupun terkadang kelewat optimis, dan kekanakan. Biasanya orang-orang dengan pribadi semacam itu adalah tipe orang yang paling dibenci Gaara, tetapi mengapa hanya dengan Naruto ia mampu bertahan?

Naruto, pikir Gaara mulanya, adalah tidak lebih dari sekadar pelacur biasa. Penjaja seks bagi kaum gay, hanya mementingkan penampilan tubuh untuk dijual demi uang. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Tetapi semakin lama ia mengenal seorang Uzumaki Naruto, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang spesial yang membuatnya menyukai keberadaan lelaki itu.

"Hn. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Habis ini kita pulang."

Setelah mendengar respon positif dari sang pemuda berambut merah, tanpa buang waktu lagi Naruto membawa Gaara menuju lantai dansa yang penuh dengan kerumunan orang.

* * *

Sasuke mengecek jam arloji yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hanya menunggu beberapa menit lagi sebelum pukul dua dini hari. Sasuke tidak tahu ia bisa menghabiskan waktu selama ini di dalam diskotik, padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun selain minum sambil memandangi orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling ruangan. Ternyata ia benar-benar butuh kesenangan dunia malam. Sasuke semakin mempertimbangkan niatnya untuk lebih sering keluar di malam hari.

Lelaki yang masih menggunakan pakai kantor lengkap—terkecuali dasi yang kini tak lagi mencekik lehernya—itu bangkit, lalu menaruh uang beberapa lembar ribuan yen di atas meja bar.

Sesampainya di rumah ia harus segera menjelaskan hal ini pada ibunya juga Sakura, tentu dengan alasan yang berbeda dengan keberadaannya semalaman di sebuah diskotik. Sebenarnya ia hendak menghubungi Sakura sebelum pergi ke sini, tetapi batere ponselnya yang sudah lemah sejak tadi siang membuat alat komunikasi pribadinya itu mendadak mati.

Ya, itu memang salah dirinya sendiri untuk lupa mengisi batere ponselnya.

Pintu masuk ruangan berada tidak jauh dari lantai dansa, hal itu mau tidak mau membuatnya harus melewati orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di lantai dansa, menikmati alunan musik dengan berbagai cara masing-masing.

Jika ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke tidak terlalu suka dikotik adalah, kerumunan orang yang tengah asyik di lantai dansa. Memandang berpuluh-puluh orang berdansa, dengan tubuh saling berdekatan....

Sasuke menerobos beberapa orang pengunjung, membuatnya mendapat segelintir celetukan serta gumaman jengkel dari beberapa orang. Namun Sasuke tidak memedulikan itu semua, yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah secepatnya tiba di rumah dan memikirkan alasan yang cukup rasional untuk dipaparkan kepada ibu dan tunangannya.

Kejadiannya hanya sepesekian detik...

Lelaki berambut pirang itu berdansa dengan indah, elegan, meski tidak jauh dari kesan liar. Caranya menggoyangkan panggul begitu sensual, kedua tangannya bergelayut manja di leher lelaki berambut merah yang bersanding di hadapannya. Sepasang tangan putih pucat mendarat di panggulnya, merangkul lelaki yang berukuran lebih mungil dengan protektif. Sang lelaki yang ada di pelukannya tidak melawan, malah memperkecil jarak di antara keduanya ,lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu bidang pria yang satunya.

Kedua mata onyx-nya melebar sesaat menangkap sosok yang ada di tengah kerumunan orang, begitu familiar untuk diacuhkan .Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum sebuah nama tanpa sadar keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

"Nar—"

Naruto mendadak membuka matanya, merasa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ia memutar kepalanya, hanya untuk beradu pandang dengan sepasang iris hitam yang tengah meneliti tiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan ekspresi berkecamuk di wajah pemuda itu.

-

-

-

"Sasuke?"

-

-

-

* * *

_**Next Chapter**__**:**_

**Double Crosser**

**3-Bed of Roses**

©bellatheshrimp, 2009

* * *

Para senpai yang sudah berbaik hati untuk mereview, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak-senyamsenyum-

Saya balas review di sini aja, ya?

Zuki: Terima kasih, Zeki-senpai...Saya juga jadi semangat untuk meramaikan fanfic fandom Naruto Indo dengan SasuNaru! Yeah!

Hatred Soul:Terima kasih atas koreksinya, senpai..Ketika baca cerita ini setelah dipublish saya kaget lo, kenapa ada misstypo-nya . Padahal di dokumen kompi nggak ada...mungkin karena saya menempatkan tanda titik kurang cepat. Jadi, otomatis beberapa kalimat awal jadi menghilang ketika di publish di FFN. Hehehe, saya kan orangnya pemales, jadinya nggak memeriksa lagi ketika udah diupload, langsung aja maen di publish-garukgarukpala-

Nazuki Kyouru: Terima kasih, senpai...semoga imej Naruto di crita saya nggak terlalu OOC dan senpai setia baca fic saya...hehehe...

NakamaLuna:Terima kasih atas komentarnya senpai, jadi malu deh-digetok- Singkirkan Sakura? Wah, saya belum bisa bilang apa-apa karena kita masih membutuhkan Sakura di sini..

Chiaki Megumi: Terima kasih Megu-senpai...kapan fic-nya diapdet?-puppyeyes-

Hehehe..pair utama, iya so pasti SasuNaru. Tapi saya juga akan memunculkan beberapa side pairings untuk kepentingan plot line...kalimatnya kelewat gaul? maksudnya cos pakai bahasa Inggris? Hohoho, kan cerita-nya modern gitu senpai:)

BrunoNadhGravano: Terima kasih ya, senpai...kapan bikin lemon lagi?-senyummesum-

Rate M? Ya, saya sedang mempertimbangkan itu-grin-

Mendy. d'LovelyLucifer: Terima kasih, senpai! Saya juga suka GaaNaru...cinta memang indah..-lho?-

Gaara buat Neji? Emmm...-senyummisterius-

MasKicHy. ZaoLdyEcK: Terima kasih atas reviewnya...anak baru juga? Sama dong-jabat tangan-

Kita saling berusaha, ya! Gaara ganteng? Aku tahu ituuuu.......-staredreamilyatgaara-

wicked. dira: Terima kasih, senpai...kapan fic-nya di apdet?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
